


You Are Safe, & Sound:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Established Relationship, First Aid, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve made sure that Danny was settled after Colombia, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are Safe, & Sound:

*Summary: Steve made sure that Danny was settled after Colombia, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was relieved to be home, & done with the case, & he was happy that his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was home safe, & sound from Colombia. The Blond was a little quiet, but the former seal thought it was normal.

He went to get the first-aid kit, & some food, so he could take care of the blond. The Five-O Commander was worried about him, & he wanted to make sure that he was okay. Steve smiled, as he saw Danny was relaxed, & calm.

He kissed the top of his head, & said, “How are you doing, Baby ?, You are safe, & sound”, He was concerned about him. The Loudmouth Detective answered him, “It’s just surreal, I am just glad to be home, I will be okay”. He smiled, & despite being hurt, He kissed his super seal passionately.

They broke for air, & just looked at each other lovingly, The Hunky Brunette took care of his injuries, & they had dinner, & enjoyed being together on Danny’s first night back.

The End.


End file.
